Can you?
by simplegenius1121
Summary: The Gravedigger is back. Booth is shot and saves Brennan's life. Will the real Brennan come out during the process?
1. Chapter 1

I grunted as I juggled the Thai food I had picked up for us. I struggled to hold the food while the elevator doors opened. I walked down the hall until her apartment door was in sight.

I froze.

Something was wrong.

Her door was open.

_Well… _I thought to myself, _Maybe she just forgot to close her door when she got home. _

Oh, who was I kidding! She wouldn't forget something like that!

The food from my hands as I slowly approached her front door with my hand on my gun. I pushed the door open with my body and looked around. Tables were flipped over along with case files and numerous of papers spread all over the place.

"Bones?" I called out as I stopped and listened.

No response.

So, I kept looking.

As I walked down the hallway, I opened every door, searching it thoroughly before moving on to the next room. I approached her bedroom door when I stepped in something sticky. I lifted my foot to see broken glass surrounded by a pool of blood.

Immediately my gun was out, safety off with my finger on the trigger.

I approached her bedroom door.

Something was fishy.

I quickly moved out of the way as bullets ripped through the bedroom door. When they stopped, I kicked down the door to see Bones standing in the middle of the room as terrified tears streamed down her face as the last person on earth I would want to see held a gun to her head and was holding a strong arm around her neck in the process.

"Hello, Special Agent Booth."

She was back.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Booth as he stared into Taffet's eyes. They showed more than fear, they showed terror.

"Don't, Booth." I told him, my voice was weak. "You don't have to do this.

"Someone has to pay for what you did to me, Agent Booth." She was torturing him, and was enjoying every minute of it.

I whimpered as she moved the gun down my face, under my chin and then brought it up to my temple again. He shook his head as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

I knew by the look on his face that he wasn't thinking straight.

He couldn't focus.

Taffet was standing behind me.

He didn't have a clear shot without hitting me in the process.

"Booth, no!" I yelled as he lowered his gun to the floor and gently slid it towards her. Her grip loosened around my neck.

"T-There." He said in almost a whisper. "Now, let her go."

I could hear her mumble something under her breath. I was close enough to make it out.

"Someone has to pay… someone." She mumbled over and over again.

I watched Booth's face and it grew in horror. I didn't have to ask him what that meant. I felt slightly relieved when the gun was taken away from my head, but, that changed when two gunshots echoed through my apartment. Booth hit the floor with a thump.

"Booth!" I yelled as I ran over to him as fast as I could, I ignored the third gunshot that echoed thought the apartment, knowing that she most likely killed herself. I dropped to my knees at his side. He opened his eyes as he attempted to focus on my face; I hovered over him as I called the ambulance.

I wasn't about to let him die.

"The ambulance is coming, but you have to stay with me." I told him as I pushed on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. I looked down at my hands which covered in his blood too quickly.

I could feel the tears stream down my face as I said; "Booth, why did you do this? You can't die!"

I saw him wince while he grunted and coughed. He turned his head to look at me and coughed again. I panicked as I used a bloody hand to wipe his face.

My hands were covered in blood.

Booth's blood.

"It's going to be okay." I told him, trying to reassure him. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Bones." He said weakly.

"No, don't talk." I told him. "You aren't going to do this again!"

He squeezed my hand as tightly as he could.

"I-I l-love you." He stumbled over his words as his grip loosened as his hand dropped to the floor.

"I love you too, Booth." I said.

Then, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay with me, Booth!" I cried as I tried to stop the bleeding. "Please, please don't leave me!"

"B-Bones? Is that you?" His voice came, weak and breathy.

"Don't worry. I'm here, I'm here with you, and I'm not leaving your side." I tried to convince him along with myself. "You are going to be okay, Seeley. But, for now, don't talk."

"Hey, you called me Seeley." He replied, his voice now weaker than ever.

"You are Seeley. You are my Seeley, and I'm sorry for everything." I apologized, finally noticing that he had passed out.

I couldn't stop the mascara filled tears that streamed down my face. I didn't have the right to try and save him, this, him getting shot, it was all my fault. It should have been me lying here covered in blood, dying.

Not him.

I knew I shouldn't have gone in without him there with me.

But I did.

I reluctantly let go of Booth and let the paramedics take him. I would have fought them, and told them that I could save him.

But, even I couldn't convince myself at this point.

I sniffled and wiped my nose with my hand as memories of him came flooding back.

Memories of us.

Then my mind started to wander to places I didn't want to go.

What if he died?

What if I never saw him again?

"Yes. That's right. We have a man, early thirties on the way. He was shot in the upper right quadrant and the bullets penetrated his abdominal cavity. He is unconscious and is not responding." He paused. "Yes. We are five minutes out."

_That was good. That meant he was alive. Right? _

I got up off of the ground and followed them to the door before a paramedic stopped me in the doorway.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Are you hurt? You have blood all over you." She asked me.

"I'm alright." I told her. "I'll be fine."

"Ma'am. It is a safety precaution. I can't let you go without doing a full examination."

I took a deep breath before replying; "Alright."

I followed the paramedic out and tried to climb into the ambulance alongside Booth when a man stood in my way.

"Wait a moment. Only family is allowed."

"Listen. I am his partner. I was there when this happen and the reason why it happened. He was just trying to protect me and there is _no _way that I won't be with him in that ambulance." I snapped at him in a calm, but firm voice. Looking directly into his eyes. "Are we understood?'

He only nodded in response.

I climbed into the ambulance and took his hand in mine as the paramedic closed the doors and we left.

When we got to the hospital, a team of nurses and doctors were ready for us.

"I'm sorry." A doctor said as I tried to enter the elevator after them. "Agent Booth has to undergo emergency surgery, and I will come to you with updates every chance I get, but, you can't go any farther. Nurse Spade will take you to the waiting room."

I followed the nurse without saying a word.

When we reached the waiting room, I sat in a corner on the floor, trying to block out everything that happened.

Trying to block the images that were haunting me like a never ending nightmare.


End file.
